Neville's Promise
by Lilo-Azn-Halo
Summary: This one is about the promise the Neville gave to his parents read it and find out more, its a suspense one too so you gotta read the whole thing R/R Tx.


Neville's Promise  
  
"A long time ago, I made a promise Potter". "A promise of what Neville? To become no better than them!?" "No, a promise to avenge my parents Harry! Because of this promise all Death Eaters Must pay for what they did to them." "Did to who? ...Oh Neville your...your parents...." "Precisely Harry, precisely. Because of what they did, I was little back then I couldn't do a damn thing to save them Harry and now I can. I can make them pay with their life!" "Neville your twisted, do you want the Death Eaters children to feel the way you did?" "They deserve it, it was their fault, no one told them to go be Death Eaters and hurt other people...I heard a muggle saying from Hermione once, what you do to someone might just come back and haunt you." "Neville be reasonable." "No! They must die, those cowards that hide behind that demented beast, they all must die!" "Neville but you just can't kill him" "I thought I should have came to you instead of anyone else...I thought you would understand the pain I feel..."   
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing from Neville. Harry always thought that Neville wouldn't hurt a fly and was scared to wits and wasn't even on his mind on who would murder somebody. But here was living proof not all innocent looking things are harmless. Neville was saying things Harry didn't know if he should believe or rub off. But Neville was right, they all deserved to die, but those were just words. Some Death Eaters were forced to join Voldemort or die themselves, but if he had a choice to die or join he would have died then to have hurt anyone. He looked at the Death Eater on the ground, slowly crawling away. Harry didn't know what to do or say. All he could do was give Neville a choice.  
"Neville...I'll leave you the Death Eater. But before you kill him, you must think of what you are going to do." "Thank you Harry I knew you would understand." "I understand nothing Neville I trust you to act smart that is all."  
With a sweep of the cloak Harry walked away from the clearing were they had done battle earlier and many dissapperated once they saw how many people from the Order of the Phoenix showed up.  
Neville looked at the Death Eater, every line on his young face showed anger, hate, and despair. He could do it he told himself, remember what they did, how they ruined his life.  
"I can do it."  
Neville bent down about to summon some deadly curse or maybe a torturing curse first. Images flashed before his eyes, he remembered the night when he was taken to his parents and found them unspeaking, unmovable. Tears fell freely off his face. He couldn't even touch them too much or they might overreact and die from the a stroke. He cried and cried all alone, he let not a soul or spirit in. That was when he told his mother and father.   
"I will avenge you, I shall kill everyone that has ever tried to hurt you, I will become a great and powerful wizard and wipe out all of those who followed that bloody bastard that allowed this to happen. And when I have succeeded I will come back and find a cure for you, I promise this to you. I owe it to you, I also owe it to them, I owe it to all of them the pain they have caused me. If I can do it I will not let one free, innocent or not they shall all be buried deep into the ground from my curse, I promise you, I promise you."  
He never felt so alone that night, not until tonight. He felt the same pain, here was a Death Eater trying to get away, no defense, no wand, nothing jus this arms that were torn wide, hid legs broken, but his evil seemed to radiate off the walls. He knew if he was in that position the Death Eater would have killed him without a seconds hesitation. He could not show weakness, but he could not sink to their level. he could not kill one that was defenseless all he could do was to take him back and let the ministry throw the Death Eater into Azkaban.  
"You, what is your name?"   
Those dark eyes looked at him, a cold shiver ran up Neville's spine.  
"I will never tell you, I will die in Pride!" "What Pride is there if you die? What would it matter when you have nothing to look upon, no one to impress, but if you answer my questions i just might let you live." "Ha you are weak, I can tell that you are from Griffindor, so honorable and noble. Or so you thought."  
The Death Eater spit on the ground at the name of Griffindor.  
"Haha"  
It was Neville's turn to laugh.  
"That is not a weakness, you are the weakness. Here you are a man from the so called great Slytherin house crawling at the feet of a Griffindor. Hahaha." "Shut up boy you don't know how many people I killed with them begging under my feet."  
Neville had an image of his parents on the ground withering at the feet of a Death Eater.  
More images flashed, how he felt so useless when he got scared of Snape yelling at hime, when he always failed to concentrate properly to look less like a fool, and how many nights he cried himself to sleep. No one really cared about him, yeah sure all his classmates (except Slytherin ones) treated him nicely but never stopped to ask how was his day and such...except....except a girl from Hufflepuff he met in his 5th year. She was new and when she saw him sitting outside the Fat Ladies portrait asleep when he had forgotten the password she woke him up and he remembered her exact words.  
"Hey sleepy shouldn't you go to sleep in your common room?"   
Neville replied sheepishly.  
"I sort of forgot the password and..." "Well that doesn't mean you have to sleep outside! Come on follow me your going to the Hufflepuff common room with me."  
With much protest from Neville she finally dragged him there.  
"Thanks um...." "Belinda, Belinda Hsu" "Oh Belinda, my names Neville Longbottom." "LongBottom eh?"  
Neville hesitated not getting the joke.  
"Oh...."  
He blushed for being so stupid. Things went well with her...actually she was his first love. They were getting married after the war. She was still as beautiful as the first time he met her. Long black hair, skinny but not too skinny waist, and then two things that still make his mouth pop open at the beauty of it when he saw her in something skimpy.  
Neville bent closer to the Death Eater, pushing his wand in the Death Eaters stone heart. His hand dripping with sweat. He was going to kill him. One more image came to him, Belinda, would she want him after what he was about to do? Would she still love him?  
He remembered holding her when she was crying about how her parents cried, he brushed her wet hair out of her eyes and knew that no matter how many times he said sorry she would not understand. Her eyes a shade of gray no longer black. He held her all night, she fell asleep from exhaustion around 3:00. But not once did he think of going to sleep. He held her, all through the night and through the day he put her on his lap so she wouldn't have to sit on the cold marble floor. He kept her warm. And when she was awake he told he how much he loved her and how sorry he was. He remembered every word. Every single word was carved into his head. He stayed with her all that month whenever he could, disappearing from classes when he heard from some Hufflepuffs that said she was in the girls bathroom crying. And once she said to him.  
"They all must die Neville, they all must die. But they can't die crawling, they have to die defending, I don't ever want to sink as low as them...never. Promise me, you will defeat them in a fair match, or even better you Vs. more than 1 of them and defeat them all, then not only will they die, but all of their pride will be washed away before they die." "I Promise You Belinda. I Promise."  
Neville was already walking away, he left that night knowing were his priorities lay. He left that Death Eater the shame of being spared by kindness and promises. That was Neville's reward that night. A reward better than the one he would have got if he killed the Death Eater. Much better. He left saying.  
"I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry father, i have broken my promise but I know you would have been proud of me, I am no longer blinded by my hate. I know you are." 


End file.
